Green Christmas
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: AU. Set after Amends. Cordelia and Dawn talk. Cordelia reveals a secret she's been keeping inside – but not the kind one would think.


**Hey there! I've been so inspired to write a Buffy oneshot with the pairing of Dawn Summers and Cordelia Chase by **Pixie Child** ("Yay Me") and **Nodakskip** ("A view of Dawn") that I decided to cook up this songfic oneshot, which I call "Green Christmas" after the song of the same name by Barenaked Ladies. **

**As this is Alternate Universe, Dawn is a normal girl and not the Key.**

**Summary: Set after Amends. Cordelia and Dawn talk. Cordelia reveals a secret she's been keeping inside – but not the kind one would think. **

**Disclaimer: Genius Joss Whedon owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer. The lyrics to Green Christmas by Barenaked Ladies belong to their respective owners. I own the songfics, oneshots, drabbles, ficlets and poems I cook up from time to time. **

Green Christmas

_The streets are filled with Christmas cheer  
>At least it's only once a year<br>Perfect parcels tied with perfect bows  
>And carols ringing in my ear<em>

"Hey there, Dawn," said Cordelia Chase as she walked up to the bench. Sitting there was thirteen-year-old Dawn Summers, who looked up at Cordelia and smiled.

"Hey, Cordelia," she replied. "You look great this evening."

"You think so?" asked Cordelia as she checked her outfit. It was a green turtleneck covered by a green sweater, and black Levis completed the ensemble. On her feet were socks with red and green stripes and black Mary Janes.

She smiled. "I guess I can't argue with you there. But you look awesome yourself, Dawn. You turned out to be quite, well, beautiful, thanks to my tutelage and tips, of course."

_Bundled up against the cold  
>Lines wherever gifts are sold<br>Each shop window displays a Christmas scene  
>For everybody young and old<em>

_Icicles on eavesdrops and tinsel on the tree_  
><em>But it's a green Christmas for me<em>

Now it was Dawn's turn to check her outfit. She was wearing a red turtleneck, black Levis and socks with green and red strips on her feet (which were covered by sneakers).

"Um, thanks, Cordy," she replied. "That means a lot to me."

_Couples skating on the pond  
>(Couples skating on the pond)<br>Making angels on the lawn  
>(Makin' angels on the lawn)<br>Five red mittens drying on the rack  
>(Ahh)<br>And needles shedding Tannenbaum  
>(Ahh)<em>

_Red bows on the railing, snowflakes on the ground_  
><em>But it's a green Christmas in this town<em>

"You're welcome. And don't worry, Dawn," said Cordelia, putting an arm around Dawn's shoulders – the gesture of the cousin or the sister figure that Dawn wished she was. "Despite what Xander says, I promise, I would never reduce you to tears while giving you tips about fashion and telling you what's in and what's out in a mean way. Never, no way, absolutely not. Besides, he's just being silly. Plus, I see you as the little sister I once wished for as a kid, and still do, as a matter of fact."

"Really?" asked Dawn, and Cordelia nodded.

"Yes. You see, I'm the only child in my family, and that can be kind of lonely sometimes. So I did whatever I could do to fill the emptiness I felt was there because of not having a younger sibling to pass all of my knowledge on to," Cordelia explained.

"Wow. I'm so sorry," said Dawn.

"It's OK, Dawn," said Cordelia, smiling a bit. "At least you know you can talk to me about anything in the world that concerns girls, and if there's a guy out there that you have your eye on, but feel you can't talk to Buffy about it, you know that you can usually talk to me about it."

"That's good," said Dawn.

"It is. You see, Dawn, unlike your sister, I prefer not to be all, well, you know, overprotective, especially when it comes to guys. I view being overprotective as being kind of a bit smothering. It hurts; I know, because I've been there with my own mother."

Cordelia then imitated her mother's voice, making Dawn laugh a little. "She would be all, ‛Cordy, I'm only setting limits for you because I love you'. All I can say in my defense is, whatever. It's kind of the proverbial pain in the neck, if you ask me."

Dawn nodded in understanding. "I see. I guess we both have something in common – namely, overprotective family members."

Cordelia nodded as well, only in agreement. "I agree, Dawn. I agree."

They then turned and watched Xander as he did his Snoopy dance impersonation, feeling that for now, all was right with the world.

_(Ahh)  
>Green, ‛cause of everything I miss<br>(Ahh)  
>All this mistletoe, no kiss<br>(Ahh)  
>And with every Christmas wish<br>(Ahh)  
>There would be no greater gift<br>(Ahh)  
>Than to have this envy lift<em>

_(Fa la la la la la la la la)_  
><em>Carolers are at my door<em>  
><em>(Fa la la la la la)<em>  
><em>Don't wanna hear them anymore<em>  
><em>Stockings on the mantle<em>  
><em>Snow's here everyday<em>  
><em>But it's a green Christmas anyway<em>

_Red nose on the reindeer, tinsel on the tree_  
><em>But it's a green Christmas for me<em>

**Well, I hope you like this oneshot as much as I liked writing it. After all, reading those above-mentioned stories about Dawn and Cordelia is really awesome in my view. :) R&R, please. Nice feedback is what I will use to write more. :) **

**~Nightcrawlerlover**


End file.
